The End
by Sara Sawauchi
Summary: Mikuo tersenyum. Hidupnya tak sesuram dulu, sejak bertemu dengan Gakuko malam itu, ia jadi lebih bersemangat menjalani hidupnya. Gakuko.. tunggu aku, aku akan menyusulmu / bad summary


×THE END×

Ya, sebenarnya dulu ada sebuah Fic berjudul 'The End For Me' yang tokoh utamanya adalah Miku dan Mikuo. Nah, yang ini versi barunya, cerita yang berbeda, character yang berbeda, judul yang berbeda. Aku berterima kasih kepada CakeDOS-senpai yang me-review Fic 'The End For Me'. Berkat senpai, aku jadi tergerak untuk memperbaiki Fic dengan tema yang sama. Dan inilah hasilnya.

Disclaimer : Yamaha and Crypton

Author : Sara Sawauchi

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, and Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Mikuo × Gakuko

Δ

Senja berganti malam, tidak biasanya, langit malam kini berwarna merah, semerah darah. Jeritan-jeritan kesakitan mulai terdengar, teriakan-teriakan permintaan tolong terus berkumandang. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di sana. Tak ada yang dapat membantu orang-orang yang tengah menjerit-jerit itu. Semua orang kini telah terlelap, pergi jauh kesuatu dunia yang indah, dunia mimpi. Jeritan-jeritan yang memekakan telinga itu kini berhenti.

Sepertinya telah terjadi pembunuhan besar-besaran dalam gedung mewah bergaya victoria itu. Seseorang-satu-satunya yang masih hidup di sana-kini berdiri dengan angkuh. Senyum sinis menghiasi wajah ayu-nya, matanya yang semerah darah berkilat penuh dendam. Sebuah pedang ia mainkan di tangan kanannya. Senandung kecil lagu mengerikan terdengar darinya.

Trok.. Trok..

Sosok gadis rupawan itu mulai melangkah, menjauhi korban-korbannya. Dengan santai dan tenang seakan tak mengalami kejadian apapun ia melangkah. Keluar dari gedung bergaya victoria itu.

• • •

Satu.. Dua.. Tiga..

Pemuda itu mulai berhitung. Entah menghitung apa. Sorot matanya menampakan gurat kekhawatiran. Kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Pemuda itu takut, takut hal itu terjadi lagi.

Tujuh.. Delapan.. Sembilan..

Masih tetap menghitung. Pemuda itu menatap langit malam. Warnanya hitam, sehitam kehidupannya yang mengerikan.

Enam belas.. Tujuh belas.. Delapan belas.. Sembilan belas.. Dua puluh..

Pemuda itu berhenti. Berhenti menghitung di detik kedua puluh. Pandangan matanya tak lepas dari langit malam di luar sana. Langit malam yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi merah, semerah darah.

Sudah dimulai..

Ia segera menutup jendela kamarnya, menghalangi tampilan dunia luar dengan tirai coklat tua-nya. Pemuda itu berbalik, berjalan menuju ranjangnya, lalu berbaring.

• • •

"Si gadis neraka beraksi lagi.."

"Heran, apa sih maunya itu sampai-sampai terus membunuh orang-orang yang menempati rumah victoria itu?"

"Bisa saja gadis itu adalah iblis utusan dewa yang mengutuk rumah victoria itu."

"Ah, ngaco kamu! Kamu pikir kita berada di dunia fanfiction?!"

"Bukannya kita itu memang berada di dalam dunia fanfiction?"

"Kalau begitu siapa Author-nya?"

"Ya... yang menulis cerita ini, dulu cerita aslinya bukan begini lho.."

"Masa sih?"

Hatsune Mikuo menggelengkan kepalanya. Heran, kenapa juga teman-temannya malah membicarakan dunia fanfiction? Kurang kerjaan banget. Kembali ia berkutat dengan buku fisika-nya, namun entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"Tokoh utamanya dulu adalah Hatsune Miku lho."

"Hatsune? Marganya seperti marga Mikuo-senpai.."

Lagi-lagi pembicaraan tidak jelas itu tertangkap indera pendengarnya. Karena merasa terganggu, Mikuo akhirnya pergi menjauh dari kerumunan siswa-siswi penggosip itu. Langkah kakinya terasa berat entah mengapa.

Mikuo menghela nafasnya, merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia kembali menatap langit biru di atas sana. Langit biru tanpa noda yang mengingatkannya kepada sosok gadis berambut magenta yang selalu berada disisinya.

"Gakuko.." gumam Mikuo.

Kamui Gakuko, gadis periang kekasih Mikuo. Seorang gadis yang menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Seorang gadis yang berhasil meluluhkan hati Mikuo. Seorang gadis yang berhasil mengubah pribadi Mikuo.

"Bodoh.." Mikuo berbalik, berjalan pergi dari atap sekolahnya itu karena bel telah berdering.

• • •

Gelap, tempat ini sangat gelap. Segelap hatinya. Hati? Oh, ya.. bukankah ia tak memiliki hati? buknkah hatinya telah lama hancur berkeping-keping? Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal itu? Ah, rasanya ia menjadi bodoh sekali saat ini.

Kamui Gakuko berjalan perlahan mendekati sebuah gedung. Gedung yang memberikan banyak kenangan padanya. Gedung yang menjadi saksi bisu pernyataan cinta seorang pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Gedung yang membuatnya merasakan apa itu cinta.

Gakuko tersenyum, senyum tulus yang telah lama hilang dari wajah ayu-nya. Sebuah cairan bening layaknya kristal mulai turun dari matanya. Apa ini? Cairan apa ini? Kenapa rasanya hangat? Gakuko jatuh, terduduk, menangis di sana seakan menyesali perbuatannya. Gadis itu tidak sadar, ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Seseorang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. Seseorang yang memberikan senyuman rindu padanya.

Gakuko berdiri, pipinya basah oleh air mata, namun wajahnya kembali menjadi dingin, sedingin es. Gadis itu berjalan, perlahan, lalu berhenti. Memandangi gedung itu sejenak untuk melepas kerinduannya. Lalu pergi, entah kemana.

• • •

Mikuo menatapnya pergi dari salah satu jendela gedung sekolahnya. Ia telah menunggu, sangat lama, ia menunggu. Mikuo berjalan dalam kegelapan, kegelapan malam yang menyelimuti gedung sekolah ini. Mikuo melangkah hati-hati, sangat hati-hati. Ia berjalan menuju tempat seseorang yang dirindukannya berdiri tadi. Seseorang yang membuatnya tercengang. Seseorang yang seharusnya telah mati. Seseorang yang mengisi hatinya selama ini.

Mikuo teringat sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuatnya mengetahui rahasia besar kekasihnya. Sesuatu yang menjadi saksi bisu penyikasaan seorang gadis tak berdosa. Rumah victoria itu dan...

.

.

.

Gakupo. Kamui Gakupo, orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu. Orang yang membuatnya kehilangan Gakuko. Kamui Gakupo kakak dari Kamui Gakuko, orang yang tak akan pernah Mikuo maafkan. Tidak akan pernah!

Mikuo berlari, berlari dalam kegelapan. Berlari layaknya orang yang sudah tidak waras lagi. Berlari menuju sebuah gedung mewah. Sebuah gedung tempat tinggal Gakuko, kekasihnya..

• • •

Gakuko berhenti, belum lama pembantaian itu terjadi, rumah ini telah kembali terisi. Gakuko marah, ia marah entah mengapa. Rumah itu adalah miliknya, rumah keluarganya, rumah yang diwariskan kepadanya, rumah yang suatu hari akan menjadi tempat tinggal Mikuo dan dirinya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Kenapa orang-orang itu tidak mengerti juga? Kenapa mereka selalu membuat dirinya marah? Kenapa mereka tak mau meninggalkan rumah ini? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Tak dapat dibiarkan, ia akan membereskannya. Ia tak peduli seberapa besar dosa yang ia buat. Ia tak peduli jika harus menanggung resiko-dibenci oleh Mikuo. Ia tak peduli lagi, sama sekali tidak.

Gakuko melangkah, memasuki rumah itu. Melangkah, sambil membawa sebuah pedang. Pedang yang telah merenggut banyak sekali jiwa orang-orang yang tak berdosa. Ia melangkah, masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Mata biru cemerlangnya berubah. Merah, semerah darah.

Ia melangkah, tanpa ragu, tanpa rasa takut. Ia harus mengakhiri hidup mereka yang berani menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Lalu ia berhenti, di depan sebuah kamar. Kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu penyiksaan mengerikan dalam hidupnya.

Gakuko terdiam.

• • •

Gadis itu gemetar ketakutan, ia takut, sangat takut. Sang kakak berdiri di hadapannya, menggenggam sebuah ikat pinggang. Wajah pemuda itu dipenuhi oleh amarah. Matanya berkilat mengerikan. Sang adik menangis. Tangisannya bagaikan sebuah bisikan, bisikan yang menyedihkan, bisikan yang memilukan, bisikan yang menyayat hati.

"Ken.. napa? Kakak... in.. ni aku.. adik.. mu.." ujar gadis itu sesenggukan. Sang kakak diam, wajahnya angkuh, pemuda itu tak peduli.

Pemuda itu mengayunkan tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah ikat pinggang pada adiknya, adik perempuannya.

Plak! Plak! Plak!

Pemuda itu memukul adiknya dengan kasar. Si adik berteriak, kesakitan, ketakutan. Gadis itu meringkuk, berusaha melindungi dirinya dari pukulan sang kakak.

"Gara-gara kamu.." pemuda itu mendesis, marah, kesal, benci.

Si kakak kembali memukul, terus memukul, hingga tubuh adiknya memerah, bahkan mengeuarkan darah. Gadis itu berteriak, kencang sekali. Ia menangis, sedih. Kenapa? Kakaknya yang begitu bijaksana dan baik hati jadi begini? Kenapa? Gadis itu berbicara, meminta berhenti. Tapi si kakak tidak peduli.

"Gara-gara kamu aku kehilangan semuanya.. gara-gara kamu ayah-ibu meninggal! Gara-gara kamu, aku dituduh yang tidak-tidak. Gara-gara kamu, ayah tidak mewariskan rumah ini padaku! Gara-gara kamu, ayah-ibu tidak peduli lagi padaku! Gara-gara kamu, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan kekayaan dari rumah ini! Seharusnya kau tak pernah ada! Seharusnya kau tak pernah lahir!"

Pemuda itu berteriak, mencaci maki, membentak, pada adiknya sendiri. Sudah cukup ia berpura-pura menjadi kakak yang bijaksana. Sudah cukup ia bersandiwara menjadi kakak yang baik. Dan inilah batasnya.

Gadis itu terus menangis, meminta maaf, menggelengkan kepala, meminta berhenti. Tapi sang kakak tetap tidak peduli. Gadis itu berteriak, meminta tolong, menangis, ketakutan, kesakitan. Tapi tak ada, tak ada yang datang, tak ada yang menolongnya. Gadis itu menangis, memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya kembali. Sang kakak telah berhenti memukulnya, gadis itu menghela nafas, lega. Lalu sang kakak beranjak pergi, menuju mejanya, mengambil sebilah pisau.

"Sebaiknya kau mati.."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak... Mikuo.. tol.. long aku.. MIKUO!"

• • •

Mikuo berlari, gedung itu, gedung victoria itu. Dia harus ke sana-entah apa alasannya. Mikuo terus berlari, nafasnya terengah-engah, namun ia tidak peduli. Mikuo terus berlari, tanpa henti, tanpa lelah. Ia tak peduli jarak sekolah dan gedung itu sangat jauh, ia tak peduli. Mikuo melirik jam tangannya. Jam sembilan malam lebih tiga puluh lima menit, sebentar lagi, dua puluh lima menit lagi. Semuanya akan dimulai, ia harus menghentikannya. Harus, apapun yang terjadi.

• • •

Gakuko tersentak, kaget, takut, ngeri, marah, kesal, dendam. Ia kembali melangkah, ke sebuah ruangan yang masih menyala lampunya. Gakuko berhenti menatap ruangan itu dengan tatapan dingin. Ruang keluarga. Keluarga baru itu sedang berkumpul, merayakan sesuatu-entah apa. Gakuko melangkah, hampir mendekati pintu, sebelum-

"GAKUKOO!"

-sebuah teriakan terdengar, memanggil namanya. Suara itu, suara yang Gakuko rindukan. Suara itu, suara orang yang ia cintai. Gakuko berbalik, berlari, keluar dari rumah itu. Mencari, mencari suara itu.

"Gaku-hime!"

Gakuko tahu siapa itu, hanya dia, hanya dia yang memanggilnya 'Gaku-hime'. Panggilan aneh memang, tapi Gakuko suka itu. Dia terus berlari, mencari. Ia ingin bertemu dengannya, setelah sekian lama, ia ingin melihatnya kembali. Ingin, sangat ingin.

"MIKUO! Miku.. o.." Gakuko diam, menatapnya. matanya telah kembali, merah menjadi biru. Gakuko diam, kehilangan kata-kata.

• • •

Mikuo diam, menatapnya balik. Rindu, ia sangat merindukannya. Tuhan, jika ini mimpi, ia tak ingin segera terbangun. Tidak sama sekali. Ia melangkah, perlahan-lahan. Mendekati gadis itu, gadis yang memenuhi pikirannya. Melangkah, hati-hati, ragu. Mikuo terus melangkah, dekat, semakin dekat, lalu Mikuo berhenti.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, hati-hati. lalu menyentuh pipi putih mulus itu perlahan, seakan itu adalah sesuatu yang rapu dan mudah hancur. Mikuo menyentuhnya, gemetar karena rasa rindu. Tanpa ragu. Mikuo memeluknya, tiba-tiba, sangat erat, erat sekali seakan tak ingin kehilangannya lagi.

• • •

Gakuko terbelalak, kaget. Mikuo memeluknya tiba-tiba, erat, sangat erat. Air mata menetes dari matanya, rindu, bahagia. Gakuko sangat bahagia, sangat. Ia menangis, lalu balas memeluknya. Pelukan hangat yang dirindukannya. Gakuko menangis, bahagia.

"Mikuo.." Gakuko berbisik, tak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini, tak mau, selamanya.

"Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku tak bisa melindungimu.. Maafkan aku.." Mikuo menangis, menyesal, merasa bersalah.

Gakuko diam, ia menggeleng. Lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Memandang Mikuo. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang tulus, senyum tercantik dan terindah yang pernah Mikuo lihat.

"Tidak.. kau sudah melindungiku, kau datang padaku. Itu sudah cukup, aku senang."

Mikuo diam, ia terharu. Mikuo tahu sekarang mengapa ia sangat mencintai gadis ini. Mikuo merasa beruntung, sangat beruntung.

"Aku mencintaimu.. dan aku sangat merindukanmu, Gaku-hime." Mikuo kembali memeluknya. Memeluk gadis yang menjadi belahan jiwanya.

"Aku juga.." Gakuko tersenyum lebar. Sekarang ia tenang, sangat tenang. Akhirnya ia bertemu kembali dengan Mikuo. Tapi, rumah itu..

"Biarkan saja," Gakuko kaget lalu menengadahkan kepalanya, "biarkan saja rumah itu, karena.. Tuhan pasti memberikan yang lebih baik lagi untuk kita."

Gakuko menitikan air mata, sedih. Tiba-tiba ia merasa menyesal, sangat menyesal. Kenapa dulu ia terus membunuh mereka? Kenapa dulu ia selalu marah jika ada yang tinggal di rumah itu? Kenapa ia tidak dapat mengikhlaskannya?

"Gakuko...?"

"Kenapa aku begitu egois? Apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini?"

"Gakuko.."

"Kenapa jadi begini? Bukankah ini artinya aku sama saja dengan kakak? Kenapa?"

"GAKUKO! Dengarkan aku!"

Gakuko diam lalu menatap Mikuo. Mikuo menyentuh pundak kekasihnya lalu menatapnya dalam.

"Yang kau lakukan memang salah, tapi semuanya telah berlalu. Tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu, Gakuko.."

Gakuko diam, ia menangis. Mikuo menatapnya, berusaha menenangkannya. Lalu Gakuko menatap Mikuo, tersenyum, pahit, getir.

"Seharusnya aku sadar, kita berbeda. Dunia kita berbeda, seharusnya aku sadar hal itu.."

"Gakuko, apa maksudmu?"

"Mikuo, aku senang kita bisa bertemu kembali. Terima kasih, tapi.. aku harus pergi. Aku menunggumu di atas sana, tapi jangan datang terlalu cepat karena kau punya kehidupan di dunia ini.."

"Gakuko?"

"Sayonara.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

,

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GAKUKOOOOO!"

Diam.

Mikuo terdiam, menangis. Baru saja ia bertemu dengannya, ia harus berpisah secepat ini? Ini tidak adil! Kenapa seperti ini?! Rasanya ingin sekali mati sekarang juga, tapi ia sudah berjanji akan mengabulkan semua permintaan Gakuko dulu. Ia tak mngkin melanggar janjinya. Tak bisa.

Gakuko.. Aishiteru.

• • •

"Ne? Identitas gadis neraka sudah diketahui?"

"Iya, namanya Kamui Atsuko."

"Kamui Gakuko, bukan Atsuko.."

"Oh, ya.. maaf.."

"Rasanya nama itu tak asing lagi di telingaku.."

"Kamui Gakuko senpai kita yang baik dan cantik itu kan?"

"Ah, ya.. kau benar!"

"Sayang sekali ya.. padahal aku suka padanya.."

"Heh, dasar kau ini! Mau selingkun dariku?!"

"Bu-bukan begitu! Huwaaaaa!"

Mikuo tersenyum mendengar percakapan itu. Hidupnya kini tak sesuram dulu, sejak bertemu dengan Gakuko malam itu. Mikuo menjadi lebih bersemangat menjalani hidupnya.

Gakuko... tunggu aku, aku akan menyusulmu.

• • • The End • • •

haaa... Fic macam apa ini? Tapi ya sudahlah.. Review-nya..


End file.
